Eras tú
by MagicTuchi
Summary: Se cumplen diez años de la derrota de Le Papillon, Marinette se encuentra hecha un desastre ya que no pudo mantener su promesa a su compañero y cada año se siente cada vez mas culpable por encarcelar al padre de su esposo.


Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y la giro hacia la derecha. Al empujar la puerta Plagg, su gato la recibió con un maullido desde alguna parte de la casa. Adrien y Emma no habían llegado todavía. Aun que sonara egoísta se sentía aliviada que no hubiera nadie en casa, Marinette se encontraba hecha un desastre. Hoy era el aniversario de la derrota de Le Papillon y la última vez que vio a su compañero de batalla. Dejo su cartera sobre la mesa de entrada y entro en su cuarto para cambiarse a un atuendo más cómodo, finalmente se sentó en el sillón con una taza de té en sus manos. Plagg apareció unos segundos después y se sentó en el regazo de Marinette.

-¿Cómo estas gatito? –Marinette le acaricio la espalda recibiendo instantáneamente un ronroneo de parte del felino – debes sentirte solo sin Tikki – Tikki es su otro gato, siempre dejan una ventana abierta para que salgan a caminar, pero realmente Tikki es la única que sale Plagg es muy gordo y flojo. Adrien y Marinette los habían adoptado unos meses después haberse casado, Plagg es el típico gato negro de ojos verdes, es gordo y flojo. Lo único que hace es dormir, comer y dejar que le hagan cariño, debes en cuando juega con Emma pero se cansa en menos de cinco minutos, en cambio Tikki también es negra de ojos verdes pero tiene una manchita blanca en el lomo, es mucho, mucho más activa que Plagg, sale todos los días por horas y debes en cuando vuelve con algún pájaro. Ama jugar con Emma, duerme con ella y las caricias son su debilidad.

El departamento (más bien pent-house) se encontraba muy silencioso a pesar de los ronroneos de Plagg, para no sentirse tan sola encendió la televisión y como era de esperarse en más de algún canal estaban hablando sobre la victoria de Ladybug y Chat Noir de hace diez años.

 _Como todos los años celebramos en grande la derrota de nuestros superhéroes favoritos, quienes liberaron a parís del villano Le Papillon, Gabriel Agreste ex dueño de la compañía Agreste. Pero hoy no estamos para recordar a quien se tomó el tiempo de aterrorizar a parís durante cinco años. A continuación veremos los mejores videos de nuestros superhéroes._

Marinette miró con atención la televisión, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vio algún video o foto de ella con el traje. A la mañana después de la batalla su miraculous, Tikki, Chat Noir, habían desaparecido. El primer video provenía del Ladyblog, era una entrevista exclusiva que había conseguido Alya, después de varios intentos por tener una entrevista decente con ambos superhéroes juntos lo había conseguido.

 _-Como pueden ver hoy finalmente estoy reunida con Ladybug y Chat Noir en vivo y nos dedicaremos una hora entera a contestar sus preguntas. ¡Vamos envíen sus preguntas es ahora o nunca! –_ Dijo Alya sonriéndole a la cámara, luego se dirigió a los superhéroes _-¿Quién quiere leer la primera?_

 _-¡Yo! –_ Chat Levanto su mano entusiasmado, Marinette sonrió con tristeza. _–Nancy nos pregunta: ¿Además de combatir villanos hacen alguna otra actividad juntos? Los amo, ¡saludos!, Hola Nancy, también te amo pero, solamente tengo ojos para Ladybug ¿No cierto Bugaboo?_

 _-Chat Noir –_ Ladybug cubrió su rostro con ambas manos _–ya hablamos de esto camino acá_

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos hacia ti_

 _-Chat, solo responde la pregunta_

 _-Oh, verdad. Lo siento, me distraje con tu encanto –_ Chat Noir miro a la cámara y guiño – _Con Ladybug tenemos patrullaje … -_ Algo se quebró dentro de Marinette, le bajo el volumen a la televisión y miro por la ventana. Lloro en silencio mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro. Puede que nunca haya sentido un interés romántico por su compañero, pero realmente sentía un gran cariño por él, perderlo de un día para otro fue fuerte. Haber derrotado al padre de su compañero, al diseñador que más admiraba y perder a su mejor amigo el mismo día era mucho para ella. La primera semana se negaba a dejar su cuarto, la segunda semana tenía que ser fuerte, ya que junto con Alya y Nino irían a darle apoyo a Adrien, quien había pasado una semana encerrado en su casa protegiéndose de los medios de comunicación. Marinette se vio obligada a enterrar su propio dolor para ayudar a uno quien había perdido a su padre.

-Llegue – unas llaves sonaron al tocar la mesa - ¿Marinette?

-¡E- En el baño! – la voz de su marido la tomó por sorpresa, Plagg salto de su regazo y corrió hacia la entrada. Rápidamente corrió al baño sin hacer mucho ruido y se lavó el rostro. Adrien apareció detrás de ella con Emma durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Hola –dijo su susurrando y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla -¿Qué haces?

-Hola, me estoy quitando el maquillaje –se secó el rostro con la toalla -¿No tuviste problemas al recogerla?

-No, estaba dormida cuando llegue. Tus papas me dieron una bolsa con dulces, están en la cocina. La voy a ir a acostar –diciendo esto se dio vuelta y fue a dejar a su pequeña hija a su habitación. Adrien se reencontró con Marinette en la cocina, estaba guardando cosas en el refrigerador.

–Veo que pasaste al supermercado. ¿No te complico subir a Emma y traer las bolsas?

-Marinette pase años yendo al gimnasio (y luchando contra villanos), subir a una niña y traer unas cuantas bolsas no es nada. –Adrien hizo una pose chistosa con sus brazos, como los personajes egipcios. Marinette rio y revolvió su cabello –Antes de pasar por Emma me acorde que ayer te quejaste que nos faltaba papel higiénico, así que compre pase a comprar un pack… pero me traje unas cosas demás, no pude evitarlo. Es realmente patético que me entretenga ir al supermercado para ya ser un adulto ¿No? – dio una risa nerviosa mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca. Miro a su esposa con más atención que antes, algo no estaba bien. Podía sentirlo en sus ojos, a pesar de que en estos momentos estuviera mostrándole una sonrisa, algo la estaba molestando. –Hey – puso su mano sobre su mejilla -¿Qué paso?

-¿Mmm? –se mordió ambos labios y parpadeo reiteradas veces.

-Te vez algo triste, tus ojos no brillan como siempre –acerco más su cuerpo al de ella y paso ambos brazos por su cintura. -¿Estuviste llorando?

-Oh… ah, sí. Pero nada grave, están pasando videos de Ladybug y Chat Noir… entonces me hicieron sentir nostalgia, cuando éramos jóvenes y cuando aparecieron por la ciudad por primera vez.

-Seguimos siendo jóvenes Mari

-Si sé, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero. –Marinette se inclinó para besarlo. –Cuando no teníamos preocupaciones, cuando no éramos jóvenes.

-¿Pero porque están pasando videos de ellos por la televisión?

-Oh, ahm… hoy se cumplen, bueno tu sabes. –Miro sus pies – lo siento.

-Hey Mari, no importa, de verdad ¿Seguirán todavía dando videos? Realmente me gustaría ver un par.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Te lo prometo – Adrien tomo su mano y la guio a la sala de estar. Ambos se acurrujaron en el sofá. Marinette poso su cabeza sobre su hombro y Adrien paso su mano por su espalda. Las voces de Alya y los superhéroes retumbaron por toda la habitación.

 _-Basile nos pregunta ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta o admiran del otro? –Ladybug miró a su compañero – bueno, Chat es genial. A pesar de hacer chistes de gatos y juegos de palabras todo el día. Admiro harto de él la pasión que siente cuando estamos trabajando, Chat siempre se preocupa por el resto, cada vez que terminamos de luchar contra algún akuma siempre es el primero en explicarles todo y consolarlos, además siempre está ahí para mí cuando más lo necesito, sabe cómo animarme el día._ –Adrien no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho, extrañaba a Ladybug. Cuando la batalla termino, cuando termino de luchar contra su padre, dejaron pronto la escena su tiempo estaba por acabarse y pronto irían por él para contarle la verdad sobre padre. En el año de esta entrevista Adrien ya sospechada de su padre, encontró pruebas, pero simplemente no quiso creerlas y las oculto en lo más profundo de su cerebro, cuando Plagg desapareció toda la luz que había logrado sacar de él, se había vuelto nuevamente oscura y perder a su compañera sin siquiera saber quién era la chica detrás de la máscara lo hundió más en un oscuro túnel. Sus amigos le fueron de un gran apoyo, sin ellos no sabía que sería de él ahora. No mucho después de él encierro de su padre, Adrien decidió estudiar fuera de Francia y comenzar desde cero. Nathalie estuvo a cargo de la compañía mientras estudiaba física en Nueva York y debes en cuando trabajaba como modelo. Al volver tomo la compañía de su padre y consiguió un trabajo en su antiguo colegio como profesor de física. A pesar de los años fuera nunca perdió contacto con sus amigos, Alya y Nino estaban en Inglaterra de vacaciones por lo tanto Marinette era su única amiga en la ciudad. No tardo en enamorarse de ella, cayó rápidamente.

- _Oh Mi lady me alagas –dijo Chat haciendo una pose dramática –Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Ladybug es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo, mi verdadero yo. A pesar de que no le gustan mis chistes se ríe de ellos igual o al menos hace el esfuerzo –dio una pequeña risa sofocada y le sonrió a su compañera –siempre se para con valentía y determinación frente a los akumas y me alegra saber que hay alguien ahí que realmente se preocupa por mí. Digamos que mi vida de civil es un poco atareada y no puedo ser yo al 100%, pero estar con ella me lo permite, después de todo es mi mejor amiga y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo._

 _-Me van a hacer llorar –dijo Alya fingiendo secarse lagrimas falsas –Que sería de parís sin ustedes. Bueno amigos estamos por terminar esta entrevista tan solo nos queda una pregunta más , la cual he guardado para el final – A pesar de llevar tres años combatiendo mano a mano ¿por qué todavía no comparten sus identidades entre sí?_

 _-Bueno es que – Ladybug no pudo seguir hablando ya que Chat Noir la interrumpe_

 _-Me gustaría contestar esa pregunta si no te molesta bugaboo. Sé que hay muchos de ustedes que no les agrada que Ladybug no quiera compartir mucho conmigo sobre su vida personal y he leído un par de comentarios… uno no muy lindos diciendo que es egoísta y bla bla bla. Pero Ladybug tiene razón, tiene mucha razón. Como todos saben he sido poseído por los akumas en varias ocasiones –dio una risa nerviosa –si supiera la identidad de Ladybug podría soltar su nombre o dirección por error y eso no sería muy bonito –miro a su compañera –Sin importar cuanto quiera saber quién es la grandiosa chica detrás de esa mascara, sé que tendré que esperar, ser paciente y estoy dispuesto a ello. Porque sé que algún día todo estará en paz y podremos ser amigos normales. –_ Una lenta lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Adrien, con un brazo libre se tapó con su mano su boca y apretó su mandíbula, ese día jamás llego. De repente sintió como su esposa se sentaba derecha, estaba temblando. Marinette tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro, suspiros de dolor salían por su boca.

-Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta –lo repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Marinette? –Preocupado puso su mano sobre su espalda y la acaricio -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

-Porqué es verdad, soy una gran tonta

-Marinette, no entiendo de que estás hablando. No eres tonta, eres todo lo contrario. ¿Qué paso?

-Voy al baño –Bruscamente se puso de pie, antes de que pudiera mover un solo pie Adrien la tomo del brazo.

-No iras a ninguna parte –alterado se puso de pie –Necesito que me digas que te está pasando. Te pusiste a llorar de la nada y te estas llamando tonta sin razón aparente ¿Puedes por favor decirme que pasa? –Entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y coloco su frente sobre la suya –me preocupa verte así. En todos estos años que llevamos juntos, nunca te había visto tan desbastada como hoy. –Marinette no se atrevía a mirarle, se quedó en silencio alrededor de un minuto.

-¿Prometes no enojarte? –apretó fuertemente sus manos

-¿Por qué me enojaría? ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Solo…- jadeo - ¿prometes no enojarte?

-Lo prometo, tú tranquila

-Gracias… -Marinette dio un largo suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior –Fui yo quien puso a tu padre tras las rejas –levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Adrien confundidos –Soy… bueno lo era, era Ladybug. – Su boca empezó a temblar – entonces… ver todo esto, entrevistas mías de cuando joven junto a el –un nudo empezó a subirle por la garganta y sus ojos –me hizo arrepentirme de no haberle confiado mi-mi identidad antes, Chat ahora debe de odiarme y tú debes odiarme también porque metí a tu padre a la cárcel y además te estoy hablando sobre otro chico y y –Marinette rompió en llanto y hundió su cabeza sobre su hombro –por favor no me odies.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? –Adrien la abrazo con fuerza, todo este tiempo Ladybug estuvo junto a él. Marinette era Ladybug, Marinette es Ladybug. Su compañera de clase, su actual mejor amiga y esposa es Ladybug. –Te encontré, te encontré –su agarre se hizo más fuerte, las lágrimas también caian por sus ojos. –Finalmente, estuviste junto a mi todo este tiempo, Bugaboo.

-¿Adrien? –Marinette levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos -¿Cómo es que tu...? –

Adrien puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Marinette y le sonrió –Soy yo, Chat Noir.


End file.
